Set Fire to the Rain
by ilovetvalot
Summary: TWOSHOT - Life may change, but the memories remain.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: BIG ANNOUNCEMENT - THE FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS AVAILABLE FOR THE SECOND ANNUAL PROFILER'S CHOICE CM AWARDS on "CHIT CHAT ON AUTHOR'S CORNER" FORUM. Please take this opportunity to recognize some wonderful author's and their stunning pieces of fic. Voting ends 11/30/2011. Two Amazon gift cards will be given to two RANDOM voters that take the time to vote in ten or more categories. Congratulations to all of this year's nominees. Now, let's all read some CM fic!**_

_**Also, you have until 10/31/11 to sign up for the Criminal Minds Christmas Fic Gift Exchange at Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. This is our LAST challenge of the year and we'd love to see everyone participate with us to create our fellow author's some wonderful stories to read this holiday season!**_

_**And don't forget that we've got quite the collection of fellow authors and readers interfacing over at Facebook. Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction" to join in the fun. Periodic announcements regarding our awards and ongoing work are announced there.**_

_**Thanks to everyone that continues to read, review, favorite and alert our work! You guys are incredible and we love hearing from each one of you!**_

* * *

**Set Fire To the Rain**

**Chapter One**

Standing in the empty corridor as he stared through the open doorway at the woman in front of him, he wondered if the kindest thing he could do was walk away. Simply turn and leave...

It might be the smartest thing to do, he thought grimly, watching as she lifted a slightly trembling hand to brush away a single tear rolling down her cheek.

But that damn tear drop sealed his fate. No matter the sea of regret that ran between them, he couldn't leave her here looking like that...drowning in grief. Not today of all days. He knew how viciously she guarded her privacy, how much she hated to be perceived by anyone as weak, but the man he was...he couldn't disappear and leave her to suffer alone.

Turning his head first left then right to assure that the hallway was indeed deserted, he sighed; hell, his decision had been made the second he'd spotted her still behind her desk at ten o'clock at night. For him, it wasn't so unusual. For her, however, it was a rarity. And he knew the reason all too well.

"Erin," he said quietly from her doorway, careful to not startle her anymore than he had to.

Jerking her head up at the sound of his familiar deep voice, Strauss muffled a curse. Damn it, why him, she asked the heavens silently. Of all the people to find her in a weak moment, why did it have to be the one man on earth that could cut her to the quick with one look? "David," she said huskily, quickly clearing her throat and wiping her nose as unobtrusively as possible with the tissue she still held. "Is there something I can do for you?" she asked, quickly schooling her face into a neutral mask as he closed the door. Damn, it appeared he was going to stay, she mentally raged. Why? Why tonight?

"Drop the cool professionalism, Erin," Dave sighed, deftly twisting the lock on her door before moving toward her desk. "I already saw the tears," he informed her softly.

"Allergies," she replied quickly, shrugging her tense shoulders as she twisted the tissue in her fingers. "It's that time of year, you know."

Smirking, he shook his head at her. "You really shouldn't lie to a guy that's been profiling the better part of two thirds his life. You're smarter than that."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Erin muttered, reaching for the papers scattered across her desk and gathering them together. She had to do something with her hands. Something so that she wouldn't have to look at him. Something to avoid being mesmerized by that dark, concerned gaze he was leveling on her.

"Let's make a deal, shall we?" Dave offered calmly. "For tonight, you pretend I'm not some kind of evil villain out to destroy everything you've worked to build," he said, gesturing around her well ordered office, "And, in return, I'll make a concerted effort to forget all the reasons I've convinced myself that you're a conniving woman that always has an agenda and an ulterior motive for every choice she makes, mainly destroying me. A truce," he suggested evenly. "We can even put an expiration date on it if you want," he offered magnanimously.

"How generous of you," Erin murmured, swallowing nervously as her hands began to sweat. Sharing anything with this man wouldn't end well for her. It never had in the past. Forcing herself to look up at him as he leaned against her polished desk, she smiled tightly. "Not necessary, David. I'd never ask you to give up your penchant for sneering sarcasm. Keep it with my blessing. Now," she said, with a pointed look at her closed door, "if there's nothing else..."

Cutting her off, Dave gave the stubborn woman in front of him a hard look. "I know what today is for you, Erin. I know you're struggling. You can drop the act. It's just us here."

"Don't," Erin commanded harshly, her hands contracting around the edge of her desk as she stiffened under the scrutiny of his compassionate eyes. She didn't want his pity. She didn't need it. Not from him.

"Do you think bottling it up is going to make it any easier?" he asked gently. "After fifteen years, you should know better than that. Karina wouldn't have wanted you..."

"No!" Erin exploded, her face flushing as her daughter's name fell off his lips. "You don't get to say her name! You never get to say her name," she whispered, shaking her head violently.

Lifting his chin as her demand cut him to the core, he inhaled deeply, the old pain from that long ago night resurfacing like it had happened only seconds ago rather than years. "Good to know that you still hold me responsible for it after all these years," he said softly. "You suffered a devastating loss that night, Erin. I don't blame you."

Pressing a shaking hand to her lips as she endeavored to bring herself back under control after her emotional outburst, she shook her head. "I don't blame you, David. I blame me," she confessed faintly, her eyes clouding as memories from that night flashed in her mind.

Jaw clenching as he watched her blue eyes become distant and unfocused, Dave swallowed hard. "It was never your fault, Erin. You could no more control what happened that night than the man on the moon."

"How can you say that?" she asked faintly, her chin wobbling as she stared up at him, his dark gaze ensnaring her now as much as it had a decade and a half ago. Perhaps more.

"If I'd gone home that night...if I hadn't put my own selfish needs above my child's...if..."

"Your daughter did not die because you were lying in my arms that night, Erin," Dave cut her off, his voice low in the still office. "Your daughter died because a drunk driver plowed through a red light on a rainy night and broadsided the car she was riding inside. It was a horrible tragedy. It was a tragic loss. But the one thing it has never been is your fault," he said with soft vehemence. "You go right on hating me if it helps ease your pain. I can handle that. But, don't blame yourself, cara."

Dropping her head, Erin's shoulder's shook. "I never hated you, David," she confided painfully. "I just...facing myself in the mirror was hard enough...but facing you...knowing that if I hadn't been with you..."

Fisting his hands at his side to keep from reaching for her, Dave nodded. "I know," he whispered, hanging his head. "Why do you think I left the Bureau all those years ago? I knew every time you looked at me you relived that night. I knew I was torturing you. So, I left."

"You came back," Erin stated needlessly, lifting her head again. "But you never told me why."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: BIG ANNOUNCEMENT - THE FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS AVAILABLE FOR THE SECOND ANNUAL PROFILER'S CHOICE CM AWARDS on "CHIT CHAT ON AUTHOR'S CORNER" FORUM. Please take this opportunity to recognize some wonderful author's and their stunning pieces of fic. Voting ends 11/30/2011. Two Amazon gift cards will be given to two RANDOM voters that take the time to vote in ten or more categories. Congratulations to all of this year's nominees. Now, let's all read some CM fic!**_

_**Also, you have until 10/31/11 to sign up for the Criminal Minds Christmas Fic Gift Exchange at Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. This is our LAST challenge of the year and we'd love to see everyone participate with us to create our fellow author's some wonderful stories to read this holiday season!**_

_**And don't forget that we've got quite the collection of fellow authors and readers interfacing over at Facebook. Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction" to join in the fun. Periodic announcements regarding our awards and ongoing work are announced there.**_

_**Thanks to everyone that continues to read, review, favorite and alert our work! You guys are incredible and we love hearing from each one of you!**_

* * *

**Set Fire To the Rain**

**Chapter Two**

"Maybe I learned that facing the pain was a whole lot easier than running away from it," he shrugged, his face sad as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Maybe I wanted to make amends."

Closing her eyes as she tried to ignore the sudden roiling in her stomach, Erin grimaced. "I never wanted you to do that. You never forced me to do anything I didn't want to do. It was my choice that night...I just chose...wrong," she added faintly.

Releasing a heavy breath, Dave carefully moved toward her, kneeling in front of her chair. "I never said I was sorry," he admitted heavily, pressing his hands on the arms of her chair as he stared into her eyes, choosing to ignore the pain in his knees. "I held you. I tried to comfort you. But I never said I was sorry. But I was...I am. Karina was much too young to have been taken from you and if I could give her back to you, I would. But I've never been sorry that we were together. We were good when we were together. I've never forgotten that. You and I could set fire to the rain when we were together, cara," he reminisced softly, lifting his hand to stroke his thumb down her pale cheek.

Leaning against his hand, memories she had thought long gone slipping through her mind, Erin nodded. "Yes, we could," she acknowledged, her voice breaking.

"Erin, I'm too old and too tired to pretend anymore," Dave sighed. "We've punished ourselves and each other for years now. Don't you think it's time for us to just stop?"

"And do what?" Erin asked with a broken laugh that ended on a sob.

Leaning forward, Dave lips grazed hers. "Strike a match and let it burn again."

Eyes fluttering as his lips slowly captured hers, Erin sighed into his mouth as he rekindled memories of better times in happier days. "David," she breathed against his lips as he pulled slowly away, her hand cupping his whispered jaw.

Lifting his lips in a rueful half-smile, Dave met her eyes. "I haven't heard you say my name like that in a very long time," he murmured, turning his head to press a kiss to the inside of her wrist, his hand gently cradling it in his palm. "I missed it. I don't think I realized how much until now."

Blinking rapidly as she tried to think of something witty to say, Erin gave up and went with honesty instead. "I don't know what you want from me," she said hesitantly.

"It's always been complicated between us, Erin. I realize that. But all I really want from you is an honest chance to be the man I should have been fifteen years ago," Dave conceded. "After...what happened...I should have fought harder for us. I shouldn't have walked away. I shouldn't have hid behind a shield of sarcasm and cynicism. I shouldn't have done a lot of things."

Erin smiled sadly. "And you think we can go back and fix it now?"

Tightening his fingers around her hand when she would have dropped it from his face, Dave shook his head. "I'm not an idiot. I know the past can't be changed. But, I also know the future...and whatever it brings...that's up to us."

"Really?" Erin asked, arching an eyebrow, her blue eyes surprised.

"Yeah, really," Dave said meaningfully. "After what feels like a lifetime of pessimism, I thought I'd give the optimistic crap a whirl. Sue me."

Lips twitching, Erin slowly nodded. "I see," she said softly. "Well, your enthusiasm needs work."

"I'll hang out with Garcia more." Dave shrugged, winking at her.

Laughing at his grandiose offer, Erin leaned forward, resting her forehead against his. "You really are serious if you're offering to do that," she allowed. She knew full well what such dynamic and vivacious people did to David Rossi's nerves. He'd rather be locked in a cage full of rattlesnakes than be locked in a room with the spirited Penelope Garcia.

"There's not a lot that I wouldn't be willing to do for a second chance, Erin," Dave replied seriously. "You know me better than three ex-wives combined. You realize that...humbling myself...it isn't something I particularly enjoy. But I've been waiting a long time to find the right moment to do this. It's here," he whispered, holding her gaze. "So mark this moment down in your journal. I'm ready to beg you to think about giving you and I another chance," he pled hoarsely, gripping her hand tightly.

"David," Erin whispered as his fingers contracted around hers, his solemn eyes boring into her face with an intensity she'd never seen from him before. "Do you honestly think you and I can make a fresh start after everything that's flowed between us?"

"I think that we're who we are, Erin. There's not much that we can'tdo if we put our minds to it. Add in our hearts and we're unstoppable."

Smiling faintly at his confidence, Erin tilted her head. "Hopefulness looks oddly endearing on you...albeit a little disarming."

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't keep you on your toes," Dave reminded her gently.

"Very true," Erin agreed. Licking her lips, she felt her mouth go dry as she got a little lost in his eyes. It was easy to do, and she really couldn't be blamed, could she? She hadn't allowed herself the luxury of doing something so whimsical in years. "Don't you think we're both a little old for new beginnings?"

"Think of it as the next chapter in a continuing saga," Dave advised easily, watching her face carefully for some sign of surrender...some flicker of hope.

Nodding slowly, Erin whispered, "I think I could do that."

Exhaling the breath he'd been holding, Dave smiled. "You won't be sorry, Erin. Not this time."

And as she allowed him to enfold her in his embrace, Erin rested her head against his neck and wondered if this was what redemption felt like.

_**Finis**_


End file.
